The Deputy
by Snowbert98
Summary: No longer feeling that he can perform both his deputy's duties AND his doctor's duties, Chase resigns as the West's deputy. Jed has a very tough job to choose his replacement. Oneshot.


"Jed…"

The sheriff turned and smiled, spotting his deputy. "Hey, Chase! Yer just in time; I got some stuff ya need ta do."

"That's…" Chase hesitated. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"Oh." Jed invited the doctor to take a seat, but Chase stiffly remained standing. "What is it?"

Chase inhaled deeply. "Effective immediately, I am resigning my post as deputy."

Jed stared at him in shock. "What?!"

"It has been growing harder and harder to perform my deputy duties AND be a doctor," Chase admitted. "I can't do both, and I know I can't give up being a doctor."

His friend hesitated. "I don' wanna lose the best deputy I ever got, but…yer right."

"Thanks for understanding," Chase said apologetically. "If I could continue with both, I could, but-."

"Ya don' have ta explain," interrupted Jed. "It ain't fair ta expect ya to bend over backwards ta do two big jobs."

"Thanks, Jed. I do have some suggestions about my replacement, though. I think you should talk to each one and see how they feel."

"Alright." Jed nodded. "Shoot."

"So, I was thinking…Irene, Ray, Palmer, or Finn."

Jed raised an eyebrow. "Odd bunch," he commented. "But I agree. I'll talk to 'em."

"Do you need me to come as well?" asked Chase.

"Nah, it'll be fine."

…

"Chase's retiring?" Irene raised an eyebrow. "Didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I," admitted Jed. "But he seems to think you'd be a good replacement."

"Me?" snorted Irene. "I'm terrible at giving orders, you know that."

Jed shrugged, remembering the last time Irene had been allocated to give people orders. It had ended with nine fights and four people crying.

"Bein' deputy ain't just about givin' people orders, Irene," Jed told her. "It's about knowin' how ta give the hard calls an' bein' able ta defend th' people without bein' asked."

"Both of those are me," Irene sighed. "But Jed, I'm not the right person. I prefer being free and doing my own thing. I'll gladly take orders from the new deputy…most of the time," she added in a mutter. "But the new deputy ain't me."

"I understan'," Jed said regretfully.

"Thanks."

…

"Wait…why are you even considering me for the job?!" Ray asked in disbelief. "I'm the worst person ever! I'm just a miner!"

Jed shrugged. "I know, but yer brave and ya can give orders."

"Is that all you look for in a deputy?" Ray asked quietly.

Jed fell silent, thinking about this. "No," he replied eventually. "But yer a good candidate."

"I don't think I am," Ray said regretfully. "Who do you think will listen to a miner?"

"That's true," Jed sighed. "But is that the only reason ya don' wan' the job?"

"Please, Jed. I'm not right for the job. There are so many better candidates than me."

"Alright. I respect yer decision."

…

When Jed found Palmer, the young lawyer was in the courtroom, just sitting there. The sheriff approached him slowly. "Hey, Palmer."

The young lawyer jumped in fright and stared up at Jed. "H-Hey, sir…"

"No need to be so jumpy," grinned Jed. "I'm just here ta ask ya about a job."

"A case?" Palmer asked.

"No. Chase resigned as deputy an' I need a new one."

"And…you want to know who I think is best for his replacement?"

"No." Jed sighed. "I'm askin' if ya wanna be the next deputy."

"What?!" Palmer stared at Jed in surprise. "Me?!"

Jed nodded. "Yer a good candidate, Palmer."

Palmer hesitated and looked down. "Jed…I'm really flattered, but nobody would listen to me. And besides, I'm not brave enough. I wouldn't be able to give everyone orders."

"If yer sure…"

Palmer nodded. "I'm happy as a lawyer. But thanks for considering me."

"Anytime."

…

Finn raised an eyebrow. "You want me to be the next deputy?"

"Yer a possible candidate," Jed replied honestly. "Chase thinks ya'd be a good deputy."

"I would," Finn said, grinning. "I really think I would. There's just one thing."

"What's that?"

Finn glanced over at the blonde-haired woman sitting on the sand, two toddlers sitting in her lap. Jed followed his gaze and smiled. "Orla. What about 'er?"

"I know we ain't together anymore, but…" Finn hesitated. "Deputies' families tend to be put in the firing line. I can't let anything happen to Orla or the twins. They don't deserve that."

The cogs were beginning to whir in Jed's head. A candidate that nobody had even considered yet was right here. A brilliant candidate: intelligence, brave, willing to make the tough choices, able to give orders, well respected. Someone the people would listen to without question.

Jed walked over to said person. "Orla, can I talk ta ya?"

Orla glanced up at Jed. "Of course."

Jed glanced down at the twins, Jasper and Pearl. Both just under two years old.

"Chase retired as deputy today," Jed informed her. "I need ta replace 'im."

"I see." Orla's voice was unemotional as usual. "What are you asking me?"

"If ya will be mah deputy," Jed replied simply. "Yer brave, smart, an' more than capable."

Orla glanced away, thinking about this.

"Ya don' have ta accept," Jed sighed. "And ya don' have ta decide righ' now."

"I accept."

Jed blinked. "What…?"

Orla looked back up at Jed. "I accept the position. I wish to be your deputy."

"Ya…do?"

"Yes. I believe that I will be able to lead the people in your stead after you are gone."

Jed blinked. "I ain't thinkin' that far ahead…"

"But I am," Orla said. "You see? Our different ways of thinking will be invaluable to leading our people. But I may just be being boastful. If you do not think I will be a suitable deputy-."

"No, no, I do," Jed said hurriedly. "Or I wouldn' haf come over ta ya. So ya will be mah deputy?"

"I will," Orla said. "When do I start?"

"Right now."

"Great." Orla still didn't display any emotion, but her facial expression did tighten a little, as if she was smiling on the inside. "Let's get started."


End file.
